


Curls

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderswap, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga helps Tsutsui get ready for a date that her parents have arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sivu, who asked for Kaga/Tsutsui genderswitch.

"Turn your head a little to the left."

Kimihiro does, and Tetsuo takes another piece of long hair and rolls it up in the metal curler. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks for probably the hundredth time just today.

"We've been through this. It's expected."

"You don't even know what this guy is like. He could be a total creep."

"In which case, my parents will arrange a meeting with another man," Kimihiro sighs.

"This is just ridiculous," Tetsuo grumbles. The hair she'd been holding bounces away as she releases it and she captures another.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Just... don't, okay? Don't be like this."

"I'm not even doing anything."

"You know what I mean," Kimihiro says. "We've known all along that this was going to happen eventually."

"Eventually as in a long time from now. Like after university."

There's a pause, and then she says, "My parents think university is a waste of time. They'd rather I be married."

"That's..." Testsuo's jaw drops. "That's insane! With as smart as you are, there's no reason you shouldn't go."

"Tetsuo..."

"No, I'm serious. This is just stupid. You shouldn't be forced into any of this if you don't want it."

"It's what's expected," she responds softly. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

Testsuo suddenly remembers to open the curler and the hair comes out. She decides to not mention to Kimihiro that it's a little bit burnt.

"I want you to say that what _you_ want matters, that you're not going to let your parents dictate what you do with your own life."

Kimihiro is strangely silent at this. Tetsuo puts another strip of hair in the curler and wraps it up. "Unless this whole thing has just been fooling around for you. Experimenting or something until you had to settle down."

"No," the other girl says, and her voice is all choked up like she's crying. "You know it's never been like that."

"You can tell me, you know," Tetsuo continues, unable to stop herself. "I'd rather know the truth anyway."

"I'm just not as strong as you are, okay? I can't... I can't shame them."

Tetsuo sighs and continues doing Kimihiro's hair. She'd known that this would be an issue at some point, but she'd never thought it would be so soon, or that it would hurt as much as it does. She can already feel things shifting between them, things already changing. She wants it to stop. She doesn't want anything to change.

"Okay, I'm done," she finally says, and turns Kimihiro so that she can see herself in the mirror. Her eyes are a little red behind her thick glasses, and the curls in her hair make her look almost like a different person.

"What do you think?" Tetsuo asks softly.

The other girl smiles tremulously and nods.

"It's not you, Kimi."

Kimihiro takes in a shuddering breath. "It is now. It has to be."


End file.
